In order to improve the performance of amplifiers, for example to boost the linearity of power amplifiers (PA), like their ACLR (adjacent channel leakage ratio) performance, which is related to third order intermodulation distortions, some sort of power amplifier linearization may be applied. Such power amplifier linearization may be obtained either by applying a predistortion approach or by applying an analog envelope or second harmonic injection approach. Implementing such approaches may, however, complicate the overall system.